


Закон джунглей

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Dirty Little Secrets, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meeting, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорус, заинтересованный привезенной Отцом с Ваала "находкой", пытается познакомиться с ней поближе. Но "находка", похоже, этого не хочет. Или все-таки хочет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон джунглей

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Law of the Jungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321519) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder)



Мир, в котором Хорус появился на свет из капсулы и провел первые годы своей жизни, немногим отличался от леса, в котором выросли некоторые из его братьев. Когда-то давно в одной из книжек, которые нашлись в обширной библиотеке Отца, плотно застроенные городские улицы были названы «каменными джунглями» - и, пожалуй, трущобы Хтонии как нельзя лучше описывались именно так. Металл, камни, грязь, пыль, промышленный мусор и жесткие законы жизни – и неукоснительное их соблюдение для тех, кто хочет выжить. Возможно, там, наверху, у тех, кто называл себя правительством, были написаны законы, по которым формально существовала Хтония, как административная единица. На деле же эти законы действовали только в пределах архивов, в которых хранились бумаги с ними. Чем дальше в трущобы, тем меньше становилось законов, и тем разительнее отличались они от тех, что были на бумаге.

Нельзя сказать, что Хорус провел в этих трущобах слишком много лет, чтобы хтонийские законы намертво отпечатались на подкорке, но кое-какие из них оказались слишком полезны на поле боя, чтобы от них избавляться.

Первым и основным законом, который Хорус усвоил, было «не бойся». Демонстрация страха – это признание в том, что стоящий перед тобой сильнее тебя. Сознавшиеся в собственной слабости теряли право на жалость.

В хтонийских трущобах мир делился на черное и белое – на сильных и слабых. По мере обучения Хоруса на Терре, его мир приобрел множество оттенков, сила и слабость приобрели тысячу полутонов, и градация от страха до смелости растянулась на тысячу разнообразных чувств. Какие-то из них Хорус до сих пор считал слабостями, какие-то находил забавными.

Наблюдать страх в исполнении равного было забавно, и чем дольше Хорус на это смотрел, тем сильнее его гложило любопытство. Запрятанный под слоями наросшей за время жизни на Терре мишуры хтонийский мальчишка, отлично помнивший трущобы, откровенно недоумевал, чего может бояться тот, у кого есть все?

У Сангвиния было все и даже больше. Приятная внешность, огромная сила – как духовная, так и физическая, - и два не менее огромных белоснежных крыла, которые он красиво распахивал, когда потягивался, и забавно поджимал, когда нервничал.

И, тем не менее, он боялся.

Сначала Хорус списывал это на адаптацию – брат прожил на пустынном Ваале слишком долго, и привык к суровым условиям и постоянной нужде, и, конечно же, он был потрясен, когда оказался на Терре. Впрочем, он достаточно быстро привык – к хорошему привыкают быстро. Сангвиний адаптировался на планете, свыкся с ролью отца своего легиона, завоевал расположение братьев – но все равно продолжал чувствовать себя неловко. Застенчивость в исполнении полубога смотрелась столь забавно, что невольно пробуждала у Хоруса охотничий инстинкт. Чем старательнее Ангел выдерживал дистанцию, тем сильнее наступал Хорус.

Парадоксальным образом, брат не избегал его. Напротив, был рад видеть и всегда находил время на разговоры, не отказывался поиграть в регицид, быстро усвоив правила, охотно принимал вызов на тренировке – но стоило Хорусу попытаться сократить дистанцию, как Сангвиний отступал назад. Осознанно ли он дразнил брата или нет, но чем больше он отступал, тем сильнее это задевало. Хорус привык быть полубогом, любимым сыном своего Отца, первым из тех, кто был найден, привык к почтению и готовности служить, привык получать то, что хочет – и невозможность получить желанную добычу терзала и заводила.

Возможно, стоило бы поймать непослушную птицу за крылья и в простых хтонийских выражениях объяснить ей, кто тут главный, но обижать ее не хотелось. Сломать и подчинить было легко, но Хорусу хотелось большего, чем просто подчинение. Птицу не хотелось ловить, напротив, хотелось, чтобы она сама спорхнула на ладонь и склевала предложенное угощение.

Птица спархивать не спешила, но Хорус не возражал.

Так даже было интереснее.

Непривычное чувство, переплавляющее желание обладать в желание защищать, страсть в нежность, а охотничий азарт в желание быть услышанным, обостряло и все другие чувства. Хорус начал замечать вещи, на которые не обращал внимания раньше, привыкший ко всеобщему обожанию. И все же… все же Ангел улыбался ему не так, как остальным, смотрел не так, как на остальных, и, украдкой наблюдая за ним, не всегда успевал отвести глаза, когда его за этим ловили.

И это сбивало с толку.

Что-то мешало Сангвинию сделать шаг навстречу.

Возможно, всему виной были крылья. То, что остальные считали красотой, он считал уродством, и внимание, которое уделяли его крыльям остальные, его коробило. Его можно было понять – Империум, как говорил Отец, строился людьми и для людей, и отклонения не поощрялись, а то и преследовались. Крылья у сына того, кто сам преследовал ксеносов, выглядели жестокой насмешкой. И чем спокойнее к этому относился сам Император, тем неуютнее чувствовал себя Сангвиний.

Застенчивый и совестливый, он столь разительно отличался от остальных братьев, что Хорус порой ловил себя на мысли о том, что его хочется…запачкать. Хоть немного спустить на грешную землю того, кто парит над ней, широко раскрыв белоснежные крылья.

Видимо, это неземное создание не могло позволить себе любить. Слишком уж неземным оно было. И тем более желанной добычей оно становилось.

От разговоров на эту тему Сангвиний уклонялся столь изящно, что Хорус невольно начинал завидовать. От прикосновений он уклонялся не менее изящно, и когда однажды Хорус попытался пойти в лобовую атаку, предложив брату сходить за книгой и как бы невзначай оказавшись у дверей, Сангвиний попросту удрал через окно. Вот так, взмахнул крыльями, легко вскочив на подоконник, прыг - и нет его. Хорус подошел к окну, любуясь полетом брата и досадливо кусая губы, разозленный собственной тактической ошибкой.

Почему ты так боишься меня, Ангел?

 

\- Твой ход, брат, - негромко Сангвиний, передвинув своего экклезиарха, и, поудобнее устроившись на стуле, пошевелил уставшими от неподвижности крыльями. Шелест длинных маховых перьев по полу сбил с мысли.

\- Перестань, - машинально попросил Хорус, глядя на поле. Ход брата только что испортил отличную комбинацию, составленную Хорусом, а коррективы, которые приходилось вносить, были слишком непривлекательны.

\- Перестать что? – осторожно уточнил Сангвиний, поджимая крылья.

\- Шуршать. Это отвлекает.

\- Извини, - Сангвиний виновато вздохнул и приподнял крылья, раскрывая их, стараясь потянуться так, чтобы ничего не задеть. Хорус поднял глаза, глядя, как брат потягивается. Сангвиний тут же прижал крылья обратно к спине.

\- Почему ты их так стесняешься? – спросил Хорус. - Они такие красивые…

Щеки Сангвиния едва уловимо порозовели, и он отвел взгляд.

\- Твой ход, брат, - повторил он.

Хорус нахмурился, переводя взгляд на доску, и, наконец, передвинул тетрарха. Сангвиний задумчиво потер подбородок, едва касаясь пальцем нижней губы. Хорус следил за движением его пальца, и его мысли были крайне далеки от доски. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Сангвиний на мгновение поднял глаза на брата и отнял руку от лица. Ситуация на доске, несмотря на то, что партия выдалась сложной для обоих игроков, складывалась не в пользу Ангела, а проигрывать ему, судя по всему, отчаянно не хотелось. Уступчивый в быту, Сангвиний был на удивление жестким командиром и несгибаемым бойцом, даже когда дело касалось простой игры. Хорус видел, что любой ход брата привел бы к его поражению, но терпеливо ждал, пока тот пытается найти выход из безнадежной ситуации.

\- Шах и мат, - неожиданно объявил Сангвиний, переставляя своего примарха.

Хорус замер, не веря собственным ушам. Он растерянно переводил взгляд с доски на виновато улыбающегося брата и обратно, ничего не понимая. Он внимательнее присмотрелся к доске, ища, где допустил ошибку, и, присмотревшись, понял, что у него действительно не осталось шансов. На первый взгляд все шло по его плану, но все ходы, которые он мог сделать, открывали путь фигурам Сангвиния и подставляли императора под удар. Да, любой ход Сангвиния точно так же открывал под удар его императора, но удар по нему требовал двух ходов…  

\- Извини, - мягко проговорил Сангвиний.

\- Ты перед всеми противниками извиняешься? – насмешливо спросил Хорус, откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- Если остается, перед кем, - ровно пожал плечами Ангел, забавно шевельнув крыльями. - Но до сих пор не приходилось.

Они с Хорусом переглянулись и расхохотались. Отсмеявшись, Хорус поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к столику, принялся разливать под кубками вино.

\- Сыграем еще раз? – спросил Сангвиний, не оборачиваясь, и вздрогнул, когда его осторожно огладили по волосам.

\- Пожалуй, нет, - проговорил Хорус, приглаживая золотистые локоны брата. - У тебя усталый вид, брат. Игра утомила тебя?

\- Вовсе нет, - Сангвиний подался вперед, пытаясь отстраниться от поглаживающих его рук. - Прекрати, пожалуйста.

\- Тебе неприятно?

\- Просто… не нужно этого делать.  - Сангвиний помотал головой.

Он встал и обернулся, глядя на брата.

\- Мне казалось, ты позвал меня поиграть.

\- Да, - кивнул Хорус, ничуть не смутившись, - но только лишний раз убедился, что я тебе неприятен.

Он с удовольствием проследил, как Ангел хмурится и отворачивается. Резкая смена темы сбила его с толку, пробив ненадежную защиту внешней отстраненности, и наблюдать за тем, как дезориентированный брат подбирает слова, было интересно.

\- Это не так, - наконец, негромко проговорил Сангвиний, кусая губы. - Извини, - он осторожно протиснулся мимо Хоруса, стараясь не задеть крыльями стол, но брат легко поймал его за руку и развернул к себе.

\- А если я тебе нравлюсь, - протянул Хорус, наблюдая, как брат меняется в лице, - то в чем проблема?

На лице Сангвиния отразилась смешанная гамма эмоций, прочитать которую оказалось довольно сложно. То ли он пытался удержаться от того, чтобы не ударить брата, то ли напротив, перебирал причины, которые могли бы удержать его от того, чтобы прильнуть…

\- Отпусти, - тихо попросил Сангвиний.

\- Чтобы ты опять удрал через окно? – насмешливо спросил Хорус. Сангвиний неловко раскрыл крылья, словно пытаясь ими отпихнуть брата, но Хорус, крепко держащий его за руку, легко поймал его и за маховые перья.

Птица угодила в руки, и он был совершенно не намерен ее отпускать. Если отпустить ее сейчас, то второй раз она не подпустит так близко.

\- У вас на Ваале все такие застенчивые? – спросил Хорус, привлекая брата ближе. Крыло, за которое он держал, напряглось и задергалось.

Тот, кто показывает страх, расписывается в своей слабости. Он признает победу того, кто стоит перед ним, без всякой борьбы.

А с побежденными не церемонятся.

Хорус и не стал, одним рывком рванув брата на себя, и, пока тот попытался удержаться на ногах, неловко хлопнув крыльями и задев доску, сгреб его в объятия. Крепко схватив в кулак светлые локоны, он впился в испуганно приоткрытые губы требовательным и властным поцелуем. Приоткрыв глаза, он сполна насладился выражением ужаса в широко распахнутых голубых глазах брата, и, легонько прикусив его губу, провел по ней языком.

Все, птица. Добро пожаловать на нашу землю. Теперь ты такая же, как мы.

Сангвиний не сопротивлялся – его руки, упершиеся в грудь брата, неловко стиснули его рубашку, то ли не успев оттолкнуть, то ли наоборот, попытавшись вцепиться крепче. Хорус прижал его к себе крепче, почувствовав, как Ангел вздрогнул, когда их языки встретились, но сполна насладиться его вкусом не успел, ощутив на языке кровь. Язык откликнулся болью и Хорус отстранился, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

Обо что он…?

Воспользовавшись его заминкой, Сангвиний попытался вырваться из его рук, но Хорус стиснул его крепче. Брат перестал сопротивляться, и, нахмурившись, отвернулся, словно смирившись со своей участью.

Хорус осторожно подцепил его под подбородок, и, коснувшись большим пальцем его губ, аккуратно попробовал оттянуть нижнюю – и тут же отдернул руку, когда брат оскалился, демонстрируя клыки.

\- Ты _это_ хотел увидеть? – злость, плещущаяся в голосе Сангвиния, превращала мягкий тембр едва ли не в шипение.

Хорус нахмурился. Ровные зубы и чуть заостренные клыки брата было видно, когда он смеялся или разговаривал, но они не выглядели… настолько острыми. И, по правде говоря, смотрелись короче.

\- Доволен? – злость в голосе Ангела уступила место боли, и шипение перешло в тихий шепот.

\- Сангвиний… - Хорус протянул руку, попытавшись заправить золотистую прядь брату за ухо, но тот мотнул головой.

\- Не надо меня жалеть, - бросил он. - Да, я урод в большей степени, нежели ты думал. И да, - добавил он, поворачиваясь, - у тебя сейчас именно такое лицо, какого я ожидал.

\- Урод? – переспросил Хорус, нахмуриваясь. - Ты… погоди, так ты из-за этого...?

\- Не только, - Сангвиний невесело усмехнулся, высвобождаясь из его рук. - Но у меня достаточно недостатков, чтобы трезво смотреть на вещи.

\- Стой, погоди… - Хорус снова поймал его и встряхнул.

Птица не слетала на ладонь, потому что… считала себя недостойной предложенного угощения? 

Хорус буквально почувствовал, как привычная ему картина мира трещит по швам.

\- Ты что, хочешь сказать, что все это время не позволял себе ничего, потому что…?

\- Потому что я урод, - закончил за него Сангвиний.

\- Дурак ты, а не урод, - с чувством проговорил Хорус и прижал его к себе. Крылья брата неловко хлопнули, но потом снова сложились за его спиной.

\- Я полагал, что ты отвергнешь меня, - негромко проговорил Сангвиний, обнимая его в ответ.

\- Ты не урод, - повторил Хорус, чувствуя, как расслабляется в его объятиях брат. - Ты ангел. Но дураком тебе это быть не мешает, - добавил он после паузы.

Сангвиний усмехнулся куда-то в его плечо. Хорус запустил пальцы в его растрепанные светлые локоны и, заставив его поднять голову, снова поцеловал – уже нежнее и осторожнее, но на этот раз Ангел отвечал с куда большей охотой. Широкие белые крылья укутали их обоих, словно пряча от всего остального мира, и стало тепло и спокойно.

\- Извини, - тихо шепнул Хорус на ухо брата, отвлекаясь от его губ. - Мне следовало понять раньше. Но я не думал, что все… настолько плохо.

\- Я не виню тебя.

\- Ты действительно ангел, - Хорус засмеялся, обнимая его крепче. - Давай по стакану вина и еще партию?

Сангвиний кивнул и высвободился из его рук.


End file.
